Imperium
Introduction and Foundation Imperium was founded by Altais and Phoenux during the introduction of Facepunch to the server. The empire's name was suggested by Altais, partially influenced by the empire, Imperium, of the game Shores of Hazeron. Imperium's legacy had developed over the course of two months and had lasting influences over the lands of the first generation. Imperium was widely known for its battles, particularly with Ironhorde, and its isolation from the cluster of empires. April 8th Foundation of Imperium Mining of First Imperial Tunnel April 9th Construction of "The Temple of Pig" April 10th Construction of Castle Abbandoning of location April 11th New location. April 13th Mining of Bottom Imperial Tunnel April 15th - Afternoon Construction of base of the castle April 16th Construction of the castle structure 2011-06-21 20.08.06.png|Ryainken Trade Building 2011-06-20 16.08.48.png 2011-05-30_16.28.34.png|Imperium Community Storage 2011-05-29_11.20.00.png Statistics Foundation Date: April 8, 2011 (First Generation) Largest Empire Population: 24 Members (First Generation) Reached Ten Members: '''April 23, 2011 (First Generation) '''Location: (X, Z) First Generation: (-200, 1700) Second Generation: (0, 2400) / (-200, 4800) Third Generation: (300, 600) Forth Generation: (-800, 100) / Spawn Fifth Generation: (2500, 1100) Sixth Generation: Undisclosed Current Empire Population: 19 Members Largest Current Generation Population: 21 Members Alliances: LosDiablos, IronLegion, Icarius Focus: Building and Fighting Battles and Conflicts (First Generation) Greed War May 14, 2011 : 11:00 AM The first notable war Imperium fought was against the faction Greed. Imperium's involvement in the war was in the political interest of removing a potential threat to the security of Imperium and its allies. A force of 11 attackers was assembled at a LosDiablos base to develop an offense strategy from exploratory data collected from the reconnaissance of several people. The offensive group launched their invasion and was met with a defense of only two Greed members. The battle ended in a stalemate due to Greed's impenetrable defense: an obsidian skull. The offensive effort against Greed failed due to the protective elements Greed had. Imperium log by Phoenux: Phoenix Killed - TheGreenHobo Altais Killed by - DoctorMadness Killerrobot Killed by - TheGreenHobo KJ123321 Killed by - Drowned May 15, 2011 : 5:40 PM In a possible attempt to strike revenge against Imperium, Greed launched a counter-attack. The movement of Greed members Gnugeist and DoctorMadness towards Imperium was obtained by the usage of the dynamic map. At 5:45 PM, Altais, Flothers, KJ123321, Killerrobot, and Phoenux were dispatched to kill off the enemy force. A personal account of the battle was recorded by Phoenux: 6:00 PM - Combat begins Arrows were fired from across the bay, Greed Forces in retreat. TNT Detonated as Imperium forces charge in. Weather changes to rain gnugeist Killed by - Flothers, Diamond Sword DoctorMadness Killed by - Flothers, Diamond Sword First Ironhorde War May 25th 10:00 AM - 2:00 PM The unveiling of a mob trap facility by Rageblood caught the attention of Imperium command that, at the time, were cautious of the growing power of the rival nation. Imperium members Rook, Phoenux, and Killerrobot were sent to destroy the 80x30 mob trap with Rageblood as their guide. An incision was drilled into the sandy earth which eventually breached into the underground cavity. The water flow of the mob trap was compromised by Imperium forces and the trap area and lava mechanism was then obliterated by the usage of approximately 64 TNT blocks. From this point, it appeared as if the mission was over, but another discovery by Rageblood prompted further investigation. A massive chamber (it was later revealed that this underground quarry was to be an underground city mined by Aestin and shikaku99, but was never fully developed) approximately 80x80x40 in volume was explored by Rageblood and Imperium forces. A section of the cavity revealed an even more tempting venture, an exposed chest room. More TNT was obtained from Imperium in the usage of breaching this underground storage chamber, which was believed to be Ironhorde's complete chest room. After several devastating blasts of TNT, the walls were breached and materials were able to be carried out. Chests were quickly assembled off territory for the storage of the exposed items. The most valuable goods were quickly transported back to Imperium's castle for holding. The transportation of Ironhorde materials was in excellent connection. The use of Evilfruit's nether portal with a nether route merged with Imperium's Nether Tunnel allowed for travel times of as short as five minutes between Ironhorde and Imperium territory. Although everything appeared fine, Aestin logged on to discover the breach and damages which occurred in his chest room. Imperium member Rook was idle, working on biology homework, within close proximity of the chest room. Minutes later, shikaku99 came on and investigated the damages along with Aestin. Rook, realizing the danger he was in, hid himself inside a wall of cobblestone and stayed there. When the two approached the adjacent wall, Rook mined his way out and slain the two with his diamond sword instantly. The killings which took occured placed the blame of destruction upon Imperium, but Rook in particular. May 25th 2:00 PM - 7:00 PM It wasn't surprising that Ironhorde would declare war on Imperium. Imperium command was extremely confident, knowing that the dynamic map would help track invaders, but a change to the dynamic map system allowed for anyone to become invisible at will. As a result, this change severely crippled Imperium's ability to detect ambushes. Imperium members were put on full alert, knowing that an attack against the capital was inevitable. Approximately an hour later, arrows were shot from the peak of a mountain by Goose which struck Phoenux, but only slightly wounded him as he was fully equipped in iron armor. Phoenux and KillerRobot were in pursuit of him, and managed to kill him with their own bows as he tried to flee across an artificial lake without a boat. Moments later, an ambushing force of Cactus members (myusername468 and KJ123321) were found lurking around the edges of the castle's foundation by Phoenux who was still on alert after killing the Ironhorde scout. The poorly equipped force charged at Phoenux, brandishing various stone weapons, who was taken by surpise, but not by their furiosity, but by their weakly appearance. The two-man Cactus army was quickly killed off by Phoenux and KillerRobot. The intentions of Cactus were to support the larger nation, Ironhorde, and may have also been influenced by KJ123321 who was exiled from Imperium on May 22, 2011 due to theft and severe property damage. May 26th 5:00 PM - 6:50 PM On an expedition to scout Ironhorde for potential weaknesses, Phoenux embarked from Imperium at approximately 4:50 PM by using the land route which passed through Cactus territory. As he neared the cacti boundary of Cactus, at about 5:00 PM, Ryjinn appeared rather suddenly and unleashed a volley of arrows upon him. Phoenux, not expecting a battle this sudden, hastily equipped his iron armor with moments to spare as arrows tore through his vunerable skin. Ryjinn and Phoenux dueled arrows for roughly a minute straight, until Phoenux had chewed through his entire stack and a half of arrows. With seemingly no chance of victory, he stumbled back into a natural three meter tall crevice. Ryjinn, seizing the rare opportunity stood above the surface and shot arrows below. Instinctively, Phoenux grabbed his diamond sword and lept above, slicing Ryjinn several times, dealing catastrophic damage to the Ironhorde leader, killing him instantely. On Phoenux's return at 6:47 PM, he spotted Goose stalking around the Imperium housing district, possibly examining a cannon aimed at KJ123321's house which was scheduled for demolition by target practice. He was quickly followed in pursuit and killed minutes later. Category:Factions: Fifth Generation